The Age of Dark (One Shot)
by The Reaper Only
Summary: This is a One-shot. If you liked the idea, I could turn it into a story. Set centuries after the events of Dark Souls 3. The First Flame fades and the Age of Dark begins. The world is in an even worst state that it was before, everything seems lost, dark and without hope... But then, a tiny flame appear. A Chosen One take the flame for herself and start a journey to link the fire


**_I started Dark Souls about a year ago and I fall in love with the game and most of it was because of the story. I wanted to make a fanfic, but something leads to another and I couldn't do it. So I made this one shot. Hope you like it and please leave me a Review if you really want a longer story_**

 ** _Summary: This is a One-shot. If you liked the idea, I could turn it into a story. Set centuries after the events of Dark Souls 3. The First Flame fades and the Age of Dark begins. The world is in an even worst state that it was before, everything seems lost, dark and without hope... But then, a tiny flame appear. A Chosen One take the flame for herself and start a journey to link the fire and start again the Age of Fire. For that, she needs the ashes of the last Lords of Cinder._**

* * *

 _ **One-Shot: Lost in the labyrinth**_

 _ **The Age of Fire... The First Flame... Fades. Many Lords of Cinder had come and go through the years and centuries, making sure that the flames live a little longer. But this time... It seems like the Flame has gone forever... The Lords of Cinder disappear and the Darkness takes over the world... With the last Everlasting Dragons trying to take over the world once again. The world that originally belongs to them.  
**_ _ **Everything seems lost... But then... A light appears in the most unexpected places...**_

Darkness was all over the place. Not a single light could be seen, only darkness, infinite, cold and terrifying darkness. But then... The fire appears... A Bonfire light the place and prevent the darkness from going any further. In front of the bonfire, a woman sits down and extended her hands toward the flame. She seeks heat, she seeks protection. She was a young proud warrior, a Knight. Her white armor had scars all over the place, she takes out her broken helmet and reveals her face, her pale skin was almost white, her eyes red like the fire itself and her long brown hair was covering part of her face. She looks at her helmet and saw the damage of the last battle, it was useless now, but she won't get rid of it, she needs everything she could find to survive. She was a warrior with a personal mission, a duty she imposes on herself. Her duty was clear to her, but she lost the way. She got lost in the darkness and now she's wondering if she'll ever see the exit if she'll ever reach the Firelink Shrine. She regrets going inside this labyrinth, the place where one of the more ancient Lords of Cinder sleep, a Lord she needs to bring with her to the Firelink Shrine, willingly or not... She was always a positive person, but since she wakes up, she's been encountering nothing but misfortune everywhere she goes...

But, how is the bonfire working in the first place? That was simple. She had with her the Flame, a tiny flame with her... A Flame she simply knows as _The Last Flame_... The Flame chooses her to take it to the Firelink Shrine and link it... She will become a Lord of Cinder herself and save the world... But, is it worth it? There was no one else left in the world. She was all by herself... All she had ever known disappear, everyone she knew died and the only people she encounters don't care about the world anymore. They give up on hope.

"I... Will not fall here. I will find my way to the end and I'll bring that Lord with me... It's my duty as a Chosen One of the Last Flame. As a proud descendant of the Knights of Catarina" She said with determination, but also doubt in her voice. She's been wandering the forgotten land of Dongreik, for too much time, fought toughs enemies, allies and already and the monsters she didn't see before while avoiding being seen by the Dragons... She's tired... She's too tired. Her journey to Lothric was a painful one... But one that needs to be done, no matter what. "I can't sleep now... I better get on my way as quickly as possible... The Last Flame won't last much longer"

She stands up and reaches her hands toward the bonfire. The fire fades and a tiny flame flies to her hands. She takes the little flame and enters her chest. She felt the momentary heat of the flame before it merges with her soul once more. The strength of her soul gives the Last Flame more chances to survive... The brave Knight run through the darkness of the labyrinth. She kept running and running until she hears noises coming from what it seems to be the end of the labyrinth. She saw a faint light at the end of the tunnel and run to it. She jumps to the outside world, only to find an abyss. The faint light she saw was coming from a castle in the distant being consumed by the flames and the Everlasting Dragon destroying the Kingdom...

"Lothric..." She whispers. "I'm finally near. The Lord of Cinder must be close by" She heard screams and the sound of swords clashing. All of them were coming from the abyss beneath her. "There you are... Lord of Cinder, Hershall... Prepare because I, Elizabeth of Catarina, will retrieve your ashes to the Firelink Shrine. Let the sun shine upon me" She said and let herself fall into the abyss. She disappears into the darkness of the abyss...

 ** _The Lords of Cinder that disappear soon after the First Flame fades retreat to their kingdoms of origin. They went mad because of the power... They let the Fire die... Because their souls were corrupted, hungry for more souls, for more power, a power they wanted at all cost. Now, in the  
_** ** _Age of Dark, they fight an eternal_** ** _fight against the last of the Everlasting Dragons..._**


End file.
